


Proof

by KLLovesBands



Category: South Park
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butters sets out to prove Cartman wrong for once... in a rather surprising way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from something I saw on Facebook, and decided to write a one-shot about it. This is my first Butters/Cartman fic. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also: I made them older here, hence the whole high school thing. Anyways, enjoy.

It was just another day in South Park. It was a Friday though, and so everyone was rushing out of South Park High School. They were eager to get home and 'start on their homework' which meant spend their whole weekend playing video games or shopping or other activities as such and then do their homework at the last moment on Sunday. Right before bed. 

Amongst the frantic teenagers were Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and Butters. Butters was tagging along, basically being ignored by the whole group, except for the rude comments Cartman would spit out. He was even trying to keep up with their pace, a little farther behind them as if they were trying to make him leave. But, he stayed. Because even though these guys were dicks to him (especially Cartman), he considered them friends. 

The group headed to Cartman's house to hang out for the evening. It felt like as soon as Cartman entered the door, his mom was asking if he was hungry and offering food to everyone. Some things never change. 

Stan and Kyle politely declined the offer, whilst Cartman dug right in, not saying a 'thank you' or anything. Typical Cartman. Kenny took one of... whatever the hell these things were. They looked like diabetes on a plate. But, Kenny didn't ever have much to eat, so he ate one anyway. Butters remained quiet, not turning the treat down or speaking at all, really. He played with his fingers and felt rather awkward. After Eric was done consuming his snack, that was large enough to be dinner, he headed upstairs, where the other four boys followed. 

They stayed up there for hours, talking, playing video games, playing other games, and other things. After a while, it was getting kind of late. Kyle was the first to leave. He bid his friends farewell before heading out and to his own home. Stan was the next to go, then Kenny. Now it was just Cartman and Butters. Alone. Things got awkward fast. Cartman made a comment about Butters being a fag, just to break the silence. Butters mumbled something in response and then it was back to the same awkward silence.

Butters fumbled with his fingers some more before he looked at Eric. He really had no idea what to say, so he just stated what was on his mind.  
“You know.. I've never really understood the statement 'I don't bite'” Butters admitted.

Cartman looked over at him, with a strange look on his face. “What?”

“Well I dunno.” Butters scooted closer to Eric. “It's just.. like why would someone assume you were gonna bite them. I don't look at people and think 'They might bite me!'” Butters paused.

“Well I did with the vampire kids... but that's different.” He waited for Eric's response.

Instead, Cartman just laughed. “I don't know, dude. It's just like a reassuring thing. Besides, you're too much of a wimp to bite anyone. Aside from that vampire thing because you.. weren't exactly you. But still.”

“What's that supposed to mean? I can bite people.” Butters spoke bravely, not realizing exactly what he was saying.

Eric rolled his eyes. “Okay, Butters. Okay.”

“I can!” Butters yelled, surprising Cartman just a bit. “I'll prove it.”

Cartman was confused by what he meant, but he was even more surprised at Butters next actions. Butters slammed his own lips onto Eric's, causing Cartman's eyes to go wider then they ever have before.

Eric didn't know exactly what was happening so he just sat there, letting Butters kiss him deeply. Butters was getting frustrated and he pulled away, before repeating his actions. This time, Eric closed his eyes and kissed back. He was surprised at what his body was doing but he didn't feel like he had any control over it. 

After what felt like forever for Butters, and not long enough for Cartman, Butters pulled away. But he didn't stop. He reattached his lips onto Cartman's cheek, and he kept kissing his face softly until he got to Eric's neck. Eric let out a low moan, which he wasn't proud of. Butters smirked against Cartman's neck as he kissed it softly. After a few more soft kisses to Eric's neck, he bit it lightly, this time causing a louder groan to escape the bigger boys' mouth. This reminded Cartman of the time that Butters was a 'vampire', except this time it was far more gentle and it felt really good. Butters bit down harder on that same spot before pulling away and wiping away the spit from around his mouth. Butters glanced back up at Cartman before giving him a small smile and hopping down from the bed. 

“Told you!” Was all he said before he exited the room, leaving a very confused and (more than) slightly aroused Cartman.


End file.
